yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Endless Dream
thumb|300px|Cubierta del [[wikipedia:es:Sencillo|sencillo para Japón.]] Endless Dream es el cuarto y último tema musical de cierre para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Es interpretado por Hiroshi Kitadani, quien además también escribió la letra. Se estrenó el día 17 de octubre del año 2007 en el episodio 157, reemplazando a Taiyo como tema de cierre hasta la conclusión de la serie en el episodio 180. Vídeo Version TV= center|600px Letra Romaji= Saikyou no card de tsukamitore Kagayaku duell hatenaki no yume wo Yuuki de mezameru kiseki no dorama Owaru koto nai Pinchi wo chance ni kaeteyukou ze Kitto dekiru Niji no hashi wo watari Mirai wo te ni irero Together they fight Tobira no mukou ni Tachifusagu kuroi kage Shinku no honoo moyase Saikyou no card de tsukamitore Kagayaku duell hatenaki no yume wo Donna ni tsurai toki ga attemo Shinjiru nakama no egao daite Unmei wo mitaka ni tsuketeyukou ze Tabi wa tsuzuku Tachidomatte rarenai Kodou wo daikishimero Together have a dream Miageru sora ni wa Harukanaru eien no kirameku asu ga aru Shinjitsu no battle de sagashidase Kokoro to kokoro no tsunagu tabi wo Ima koso bokura wa hitotsu ni narou Shouri no inori wo mune ni kizame Niji no hashi wo watari Mirai wo te ni irero Together they fight Tobira no mukou ni Tachifusagu kuroi kage Shinku no honoo moyase Eikou no goal e tadoritsuke Kieru koto nai asu e jounetsu wo Mugen dai power de kakenukero Yakusoku kowashita rakuen made |-|Kanji= あなたの究極のカードを握る！ 輝くデュエルの果て無き夢のために あなたの勇気が、奇跡的なドラマを目覚めさせる 何が終わっていません 行く機会にあなたのピンチを変更 間違いなく、それを行うことができます 虹の橋を渡って歩く 手には将来性のある 一緒に彼らは戦う ドアの向こう 黒い影のように立っている 深紅の炎が燃えている！ あなたの究極のカードを握る！ 輝くデュエルの終わりのない夢のために どんなにつらい回 であなたが信じる仲間の笑顔を抱きしめる |-| Español (traducido)= ¡Sujeta tu carta definitiva! Por el sueño sin fin de un Duelo Luminoso Despierta tu valentía, drama milagroso Nada ha terminado Cambia tus posibilidades en un momento, ve Sin duda, se puede hacer Caminando a través del puente del arco iris Con el futuro en la mano Juntos lucharán Más allá de la puerta Interponiéndose en el camino de la sombra negra ¡Arded, llamas carmesí! Sujeta tu carta definitiva Para el sueño interminable de un Duelo Luminoso No importa lo dolorosos que sean los tiempos Abrazando las sonrisas de los compañeros en los que crees |-|Inglés (traducido)= Grip your ultimate card! For a shining Duel's endless dream Awaken your courage, miraculous drama Nothing is over Change your pinch into a chance, go Definitely, it can be done Walking across the rainbow's bridge With the future in hand Together they fight Beyond the door Stand in the way of the black shadow Crimson flames, burn! Grip your ultimate card! For the shining Duel's unending dream No matter how painful the times Embracing the smiles of the comrades you believe in Personajes presentes * Judai Yuki/Jaden Yuki * Jun Manjoume/Chazz Princeton * Rei Saotome/Blair Flannigan * Asuka Tenjouin/Alexis Rhodes * Sho Marufuji/Syrus Truesdale * Tyranno Kenzan/Tyranno Hassleberry * Faraón Monstruos de Duelo * Ciber Ángel Benten * Dragón Armado LV7 * Dragón Místico * Kuriboh Alado * Súper Vehicroid Taladro Gigante * Ultimate Tyranno en:Endless Dream Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Temas de cierre